Carnage
by corbsxx
Summary: Lisa was normal until she found out what she could ......wait....she so was not normal! ok im bad at summarys sooo ya READ IT and review !give it a chance people 1


My name's Lisa, Lisa Carlson. I was happy once, when things were simple and life was less complicated. I used to be able to smile for the sake of it, before

I found out what I was, what I could do.

I was put in foster care three weeks after I was born, I never met my biological parents but I'm okay with it. When I was 7 years old I got in a fight with some

older kids on my street and I lost pretty bad, I mean 3 on 1 is so not fair. The orphanage caretakers brought me to the hospital to fix me up, and that was when I met Roberta. She was the nurse on-call that day and she fixed me up. We got to talking and for some reason we hit it off. Roberta told me about herself and that she didn't have any kids but she had a dog, German Sheppard, called Jinxy. I told her what little there was to know about me. So the next thing I knew Roberta

had adopted me, well it took about 3 months realistically, Roberta was amazing, she never judged anyone, I spent the greatest years of my life with her. She was an athletic looking African American woman. When she adopted me she was 39 and beautiful. She told me about the birds and the bee's, she sang to me when I was down, she toughened me up when I got picked on. Hell, the lady

taught me how to fight. I grew up with her just outside the Bronx, New York, in a small lime green house.

I loved it there. Things were good.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When I was 12 I was in a shopping centre with Roberta and a big burly man bumped into me by accident, he said sorry but I was already passed out on the floor. When I came to I was in the hospital and Roberta was looking at me extremely worried.

"What's wrong B?"

"How long have you known, child?" she sounded so caring when she asked but the truth was I didn't know.

She told me she thought I was a mutant. She didn't run off screaming though, she stayed with me through it all as long as she could. We found out together what I could do. I could heal myself and I had metal claws that emerged from my hands. it's a pretty nifty gift I might add. But I didn't realise that that wasn't all.

But when I was sixteen she got cancer. It killed me to watch her that way, she was once so strong and independent. After that everything happened so fast. My B "Roberta" died. I might as well have joined her .

I was walking to the subway one day after school when a young woman with dark red hair bumped into me, my hand hit off hers and for a second I looked into her eyes and it was as if I knew her inside and out. My breathe caught in my throat and I could barely see anything. My mind became flooded with voices of complete strangers and images of things I didn't want to see. I felt like the world was closing in on me and then everything went black.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up in a white room similar to one you'd see in an insane asylum. I tried to get up but my limbs were very stiff and I was starting to panic which was not good . The giant metal door opened and a bald man in a wheel chair entered the room, he had a kind smile.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier and welcome to my school for gifted youngsters."

I tried to speak but I wasn't able I was freaking out!

"_Calm down child we wont hurt you here this place is a safe haven for people like you and me, by that I mean mutants." _It took me a minute to realise his lips weren't moving.

"What's going on ?" I asked I was starting to freak out !

"Lisa, this isn't going to be easy--" I interrupted him

"Where the HELL am I ?!"

"Lisa , what is the last thing you remember?"

"Am I'm not sure its kind of fuzzy in my head, I was walking to the subway station and I bumped into a woman and then I woke up here."

"This isn't going to be easy Lisa , the woman you bumped into is a teacher at my school here. Her name is Jean , Jean is a very powerful mutant and I believe that when you bumped in to her you mimicked her powers to a very extreme extent causing you to slip into a coma witch you've been under for the last six months."

"What ?" I whispered almost in audibly.

A\N

OK so this is my first x-men fic so if you like it please tell me and if ya don't...........tell me anyway !!!

~~Claudia ~~


End file.
